


Skin

by sandwastesinthevoidofmychest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Quote, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest
Summary: Greg seems to ignite every inch of skin, suddenly his whole body  is sensitive, each brush of Greg’s skin against his own, the loving touches take Mycroft’s breath away.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Skin

> I barely knew I had skin before I met you.
> 
> -Sarah Waters, _The Paying Guests_

“Gorgeous.” The whisper right by Mycroft’s ear, voice low with obvious arousal sends a shiver down his body. 

His hands have found their way into the strands of short grey hair that he’s dreamed of touching for years, and he can’t help but moan as the other man tugs on Mycroft’s ear with his teeth.

“Gregory.” Mycroft breathes, knees weak, silently thankful that Greg has him pinned against the wall. 

If not, he’d be on his knees by now, which, Mycroft thinks, wouldn’t really be a bad thing. 

“Christ Myc.” Greg trails his kisses back to Mycroft’s lips, hands gently caressing Mycroft’s cheeks. 

“Want you so bad.” Greg murmurs, cheeks flushed, his chocolate eyes dark pools of desire as he meets Mycroft’s own desperate gaze. “Want to finally see you, only you.” 

“But-“ Mycroft’s words are cut off by a gentle kiss, when he opens his eyes again, Greg is staring at him with understanding clear across his face. 

“Darlin’.” Greg presses another kiss to Mycroft’s lips, “I’ve wanted to see you without those suits for so long. Want to show you how beautiful you are, prove it to you.” 

Mycroft meets Greg’s unwavering gaze. 

_How I’ve longed for this…_

“Bedroom?” Mycroft whispers, suddenly shy. Greg’s answering grin sends fire through his veins. 

If Greg still looks at him like this once the layers disappear,once the walls fall, then _perhaps…_

Is it too much to hope for? 

It’s early in the afternoon, Sunday, they’d both met for a coffee; something that happens two or three times a week now. 

Greg had been pensive, and Mycroft had commented on it. 

And from there, it had begun. 

A dance that they’ve both been waiting for from the sidelines for far, far too long. 

Greg takes Mycroft’s hand, brings it to his lips and presses a kiss to the skin, it makes Mycroft’s breath come faster. 

He hadn’t realised his skin would be so sensitive, so receptive. 

Greg leads him to his bedroom, drawing him into the safety of his arms. “Lovely, My.” He whispers, and it’s Mycroft that goes in search of a kiss this time. 

Silently rejoicing once he feels Greg smile against his lips. 

Greg looks to him for permission as his fingers begin to untie the knot of Mycroft’s tie. Mycroft can only nod, unsure his voice would work if he tried to speak. 

Mycroft tries to mirror Greg’s actions, but Greg pushes his hands away, “You first, alright?” He murmurs, gifting Mycroft a drawn out, breathy kiss once he agrees. 

Mycroft can feel the blush on his cheeks as his shirt falls to Greg’s floor. He’s hesitant to make eye contact, even when he hears Greg’s hum of approval. 

Only a second later, Greg raises Mycroft’s chin with his finger until they meet eyes. “You’re lovely, My. So lovely.” 

Mycroft’s surprised to see nothing but open honesty and desire in Greg’s eyes. He knows that Greg would never lie to him, but these minutes are so, utterly fragile. 

Greg leans in, sips another quick kiss from Mycroft’s lips, and Mycroft can’t help but cling to the thin material of Greg’s shirt. 

Greg trails kisses down his throat, until he reaches Mycroft’s sternum. His calloused fingers trail down Mycroft’s chest, another hum of appreciation as his fingers follow the trail of ginger hair down to the waistband of Mycroft’s trousers. 

“Gorgeous.” Greg murmurs, meeting Mycroft’s eyes again with a breathtaking smile, and Mycroft finds himself smiling back, still shy, but he knows he’s safe in Greg’s hands. His own fingers tighten their grip on Greg’s shirt. 

Greg lifts Mycroft’s chin again, drawing him into a deep kiss, leisurely but heated all the same. 

He moves his hips against Mycroft, and Mycroft can’t help but moan into the kiss when their erections brush against each other through their clothes. 

“Yeah?” Greg breathes, eyes bottomless. 

“Please.” Is the only word that Mycroft can form, willing to get lost in Greg’s eyes. 

Greg kisses his shoulder as he undoes the buttons and fly on Mycroft’s trousers. As they pool around his ankles, he feels exposed before Greg in only his underwear. 

“Christ, Mycroft.” Greg’s voice is hoarse, and he waits for Mycroft to meet his eyes again, “You’re a dream.” 

“Take off some of your clothes too.” 

Greg’s grin lights up his face, and has Mycroft’s heart skipping a few beats. “Only if you’ll help me?” 

Mycroft could nearly cry, he’s on his knees, lips trailing Greg’s inner thigh, hand slowly stroking Greg’s cock to full hardness. 

He’s dreamed about this, he’s fantasised about this. 

He’s spent many a lonely night imagining it was Greg’s hand and nothis own. 

Greg’s soft moans makes Mycroft’s skin tingle, makes his cock throb. Greg’s fingers are buried in his hair and Greg calls his name. 

“Want this to be about you, love. Let me show you.” 

Greg helps Mycroft to his feet and gestures for him to lie on the bed. Mycroft finds himself reaching out for Greg as though they’re used to this dance, that his lover is his partner. 

Greg comes easily, settling above him, drawing him into another kiss as his hands trail Mycroft’s skin. 

Mycroft shivers again, skin tingling in the wake of Greg’s fingers. It’s never been like this before.   
Greg seems to ignite every inch of skin, suddenly his whole bodyis sensitive, each brush of Greg’s skin against his own, the loving touches take Mycroft’s breath away. 

No one has ever touched him like this, not like he’s precious. 

His skin has never reacted like this under the hands of any other man. 

Only Greg. 

“You mean the world to me.” Greg murmurs, “The absolute world.” 

Mycroft feels the sting of tears in his eyes as he holds Greg close, searches out Greg’s lips for a desperate kiss, full of the longing of years, the fantasies of years. 

“And you, Gregory.” Mycroft whispers fervently, smiling despite himself when Greg kisses away the tears. “I never thought-“ 

“Been getting harder to hide.” Greg confesses. 

Kisses linger, kisses wander. 

Fingers trace every inch of each other’s bodies. 

Murmurs of admiration, amusement, confessions are safe between them both. 

“Together?” Mycroft breathes, his erection aches, his whole body longs for release. He cherishes every inch of Greg’s skin that touches his own. Greg’s cock is hard and thick beside his own. 

“Together.” Greg replies breathlessly.   
He supplies them both with lube and Mycroft puts his hand over Greg’s as he holds both their cocks together and begins to stroke. 

Their movements, hips shifting against each other, hands guiding and stroking, quickly lose their rhythm. 

Moans are swallowed by kisses, their whole existence reduced to their bodies on this bed, breathing together, moving together. 

Everything, together. 

When they come, it’s like fireworks. 

Collapsing into each other’s arms, not caring about the mess between them, they hold each other close. 

Mycroft’s fingers stroke through the hairs at the nape of Greg’s neck. Greg’s hand slowly trails up and down Mycroft’s arm. 

Mycroft’s skin is still so sensitive, that he can feel the very air in the room against it. 

It’s like he’s been reborn, into Greg’s arms. 

His body alight with sensation that it never seemed to have discovered before Greg’s touch. 

“Stay the night.” Greg whispers, lips close to Mycroft’s ear, breath ghosting against the skin. 

Mycroft searches out Greg’s lips again, “I’ll stay forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that gorgeous quote from The Paying Guests. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> twitter: @lostallsenseof1  
> tumblr: @lostallsenseofcontrol


End file.
